


The Lights Don't Blink Here

by Infinitely_Odd



Series: Meanwhile, In Night Vale [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Carlos is a Nerd, Carlos-centric, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil and Carlos visit carlos' family, Cecil is a Dork, Cecilos Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Meet the Family, Miscommunication, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), but not a lot, can you tell i love dante a lot?, carlos thinks dante hates them but spoilers thats not it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitely_Odd/pseuds/Infinitely_Odd
Summary: Carlos and Cecil visit Carlos' family.Carlos' little brother seems to have a problem with them both.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Series: Meanwhile, In Night Vale [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553950
Comments: 20
Kudos: 242





	The Lights Don't Blink Here

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @oddpyromaniac  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/bibliokleptic_aziraphale/  
> Good Reads: https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/99760524-eldritch-abomination

Carlos was sure this was a bad idea. The car trundled along through the afternoon traffic, nothing like being home. Cecil was perched on the edge of his seat, the seatbelt stretched as far as it could go. It had taken a while to convince him to wear the seatbelt, apparently, he had forgotten that the police outside of Night Vale were not-so-secret and not as lenient in terms of not wearing a seatbelt. Cecil was relieved that they did not enforce reeducation as a punishment- and Carlos elected to ignore it for now. The stress of family was already beginning to pile up. The loud traffic didn't help.

Finally, after long months of waiting for station management to approve of Cecils time off, he'd been granted it. It was only a fortnight, but one that the pair would cherish and hold close to them. Carlos' family had sent them a letter inviting them over. Initially, Carlos had wondered how the postal service worked in Night Vale. It seemed the postmen (post things?) Post beings?) were picky about what letters were delivered, and every time Carlos wrote down his address his nose bled. 

Even so, the letter had come through, and Carlos had missed his family. His eldest sister Marcia had given birth, his elder brother Abel was working full time, and his younger brother Dante was in his final year of high school. His mama and papa had retired finally, after years of teaching. His mother mentioned a vegetable garden and his father had apparently taken up cooking. Carlos grimaced, still tasting the ashy remains of the last cooking attempt Carlos had eaten before Night Vale. Though from his mama's recounting, he did seem to be improving. 

Cecil had found him reading the letter in bed and had elected to join him, climbing over the scientist until he was at the side next to the wall. Cecil had a thing for pressing himself against walls (or Carlos) when he slept. He also had a thing for Carlos pressing him against walls- but that was a different scenario. 

A thin hand splayed over his bare stomach, gentle fingers twirling around the coarse hair that lay there. Carlos chuckled and lay his hand over Cecils. "Did you write that?" Cecil asked, voice light and curious. "Do I have to confiscate your stash of forbidden writing utensils again?"

Carlos pouted. "Stop moving them, I need them for science! And no- it's a letter from my parents." 

"Your parents?" Cecil's eyes were wide with wonder.

"Yeah, they want us to go visit them." 

Cecil gasped, "Outside of...Night Vale?"

"Yeah," Carlos frowned, putting the letter on the table next to their bed and lying next to Cecil. He entwined their fingers and kissed Cecil's pale knuckles. "I want to see them, Cec. I know you've not been outside of here since Europe but they'd love to meet you." He smiled gently, hoping that his grin would reassure his nervous boyfriend. Cecil had admitted once that he wasn't keen on leaving Night Vale again. When Carlos had gone back to listen to that night's recording he had agreed and made an effort to teach Cecil about actual Europe- though he insisted the places he went to were both real and European. "And I would love to bring you along, but it's your choice, honey."

Cecil closed his eyes and hummed, the tattoos on his arms swirled hypnotically, like Carlos was watching some of those trippy GIFs that looped over and over without you ever really realising. Eventually, the radio host opened his eyes, they were a beautiful lilac colour. "I think a holiday would be fun. It would be my honour to meet your family-" He gasped, eyes lighting up with glee. "Are they scientists too?" 

Carlos laughed, pulling Cecil into his chest and hugging him. One hand played with the ends of his bleach blonde hair. "No, my sister's a lawyer, my older brother is a teacher and my younger brother is still in school." 

Cecil nodded sagely. "Your family is very accomplished then," He nuzzled into Carlos' chest. "I suppose it's only fitting I meet the family of my perfect Carlos." 

A bright feeling burst in the scientist's chest. The thought of the love of his life meeting his family made him feel giddy- a wholly unprofessional and mostly unscientific feeling- but what the hell he wasn't at work and allowed himself to squeal a little and kick his legs in excitement. Cecil giggled and rose his head to look Carlos in the eyes, a bright purple blush across his pale cheeks. 

So there they were, in the car, in the middle of traffic.

Suddenly the giddy feeling Carlos had experienced had shrunk into anxiety. He knew, logically, that there was nothing to worry about. All the previous information he had gathered pointing to the visit being a success. His parents knew he was gay, and seemed to like Cecil- or at least Carlos' description of him. Even his siblings had congratulated him on finally finding another boyfriend. "Good to know you're not going to die alone," Dante drawled, ever the moody teenager. Good to see some things hadn't changed.

Cecil had also mentioned their little trip on air. Fortunately, Cecil liked telling the truth, or had to tell the truth- Carlos hadn't decided yet. But it had its advantages. For ten minutes, until station management ran out of patience and kindness, Cecil gushed about finally meeting Carlos' parents. 

"Of course," He said. "Carlos and my mother met last year at homecoming and let me tell you, listeners, they got on like a house on fire." It wasn't wrong. Cecil's mother was strange, but lovely. She smiled brightly and had purple eyes like her son, and a similar sense of humour too. She spent the entire time telling Carlos about everything adorable that Cecil had done as a child. An extensive list comprised of interning for Night Vale community radio, to setting the curtains on fire when he wasn't allowed to stay up late one night, and when his mother came home one day to find him fixed to the ceiling, crying, and unable to get back down.

When the game was over and the dead returned to being dead, Cecil was unusually quiet. "She was different this time," He said, almost as if he was talking to himself. Neither brought it up again.

All facts, figures, and statistics pointed to the visit going smoothly, and yet Carlos couldn't help feeling scared. The roads of the city grew smaller, the skyscrapers disappeared, and suddenly, though it was in fact about an hour from the city, Carlos was home. 

His childhood home stood in the middle of the desert, reminding him a little bit of Night Vale. Not much had changed. The porch still had mama's rocking chair, there was still a fence around the perimeter of their property which was just as large as he remembered. The house was worn but well-loved, and well taken care of. The windows had been repainted, and the gravel path had been replaced, now to be scattered underneath the tires of Carlos' old and battered car.

The blood-red sun burned on the horizon, a stark difference from the pale egg yolk that rose and fell over Night Vale. Everything was painted peach, including Cecil, who had climbed out of the car and was staring at the horizon too. His white hair was the colour of cotton candy, his eyes such a deep purple they were almost black. Carlos took one look at him and fell in love all over again.

"Carlos!!" A loud voice called from the house, the scientist looked past Cecil and saw his mama in all her glory standing on the porch waving frantically at him. The entire world fell away, and like a child, Carlos ran up the path to her and hugged her tightly. He'd grown, or she'd shrunk, since he'd left but her hugs remained the same. Warm, safe, grounding. Her dark, curly hair was flecked with streaks of grey and she had noticeable laughter lines, and that just made her more beautiful. "My Carlos! How are you?" She pulled back before he could answer, looking over his figure with a critical eye. "You've gotten skinny," She said, poking at his ribs.

"Mama," He groaned fondly, "I've been eating plenty."

She hummed, still staring at him. "Well, it doesn't matter, we've more than enough for you both to eat." She looked behind Carlos, then over to the car where Cecil was standing still staring at the sunset. "Oooh, even from behind he's very handsome," Mama cooed. Carlos' face burned; before he could say anything Mama patted him on the arm. "Get your man and go find your siblings, papa and I will get your luggage." 

Mama went back inside, and Carlos returned to Cecil's side. The radio host was still staring into the horizon, the tattoos on his arms peeked from beneath the long-sleeved shirt he was wearing, and Carlos noticed Cecil was fiddling with one of the many rings he wore. It had taken a while to notice after they'd first started dating, but the fidgeting was one of his tells. Cecil, the voice of Night Vale, the uncle of the smartest little girl in the town, the heart and soul of everyone, who had faced StrexCorp and Kevin face on, was scared. He took the radio host's hand in his own and squeezed it reassuringly. Cecil squeezed back and allowed Carlos to lead him inside the house. 

* * *

Once again it appeared the house was stuck in time. 

Not even the wallpaper had changed. Carlos led Cecil down the hallway with its walls lined with pictures and graduation certificates and copies of Carlos' PhD, taking a left into the living room where all his siblings were. They'd changed the sofas, now deep coloured leather, but the rest was the same. A mantlepiece covered with family pictures, a small television in the corner of the room and three sofas facing it with a low coffee table in the middle. 

When he opened the door, three faces turned towards him. Marcia's face lit up, and she was the first to her feet. Abel was standing at the mantlepiece looking at the pictures, turned around and offered a bright smile to his brother. Dante was curled up on his phone on one of the sofas. 

"Carlos, _hermano_ , it's been too long!" Marcia greeted, hugging Carlos. She pulled back and looked over him in distaste. "Still wearing the lab coat I see?"

Cecil cleared his throat and stepped into the room, "I think it looks...cute," He said. Carlos' face burned once again, and he cringed at the way Marcia grinned with a glint in her eye.

"You must be Cecil," 

The radio host nodded, holding out a thin hand. "Cecil Palmer, radio host." 

"Oh, he's famous?" Abel piped up, joining them. "You never mentioned that, Carlos," 

"It's a small town-"

Cecil waved him off, face slightly violet. "I'm not the celebrity, Carlos here is the town celebrity. Every day I get calls in asking what new scientific discovery Carlos has discovered. He's got quite the fanbase back home,"

Both siblings cooed, with Marcia reaching up to pinch Carlos' flushed cheeks. "Oh, he's quite popular, and I can see why. That hair, that smile, it's no wonder our little town was enamoured with you at first sight," Cecil continued, grinning up at his boyfriend. 

"Cecil," Carlos whined, giving away his embarrassment, but at the same time showing how fond he was of the radio host. Abel pulled Carlos into a crushing hug. 

"Good to have you home, and nice to meet you too Cecil," Cecil offered his hand to Abel next, who shook it enthusiastically. 

"Right," Marcia said, clapping her hands together, "let's sit, no point in standing around." She turned to Dante who was still curled up on the couch. "Dante, you coming to say hello?"

Dante was frozen solid in his seat, staring straight at Carlos and Cecil. His eyes were wide beneath his thick-rimmed glasses, his mouth agape showing off the rings that curled around each side of his lower lip. Carlos raised an eyebrow, his younger brother was flushed pink. It contrasted starkly against his tanned skin and black hoodie and jeans. Marcia repeated his name. The younger boy blinked, his eyes flickered between Cecil, Carlos, and Abel, then he quickly stuck his earbuds in and pulled his hood up, ignoring all of them.

Abel made a noise of surprise. "That was weird."

Marcia shrugged, "Dante is a bit weird, but we love him anyway." She faced Carlos, "Tea?"

Carlos, still staring at Dante, one hand in Cecils, the other in his lab coat pocket, was only glad to accept. They all ended up curled on the couches, Cecil almost on Carlos' lap, Abel slouched at one end, and Marcia with her feet up on the other. Dante had not spoken since then, but Carlos had noticed sneaking glances towards Cecil. 

Before leaving, his boyfriend had promised to try and tone down the strangeness. His tattoos were not to move, his tentacles (because Cecil had tentacles!!!) were not to materialise, no matter what. And any mention of secret police and "re-education" was to be kept to a minimum. Luckily, not believing in mountains and denying the existence of angels was the least strange thing about his boyfriend, and the eye changing couldn't really be helped. Carlos hoped the glasses would help hide them. 

Part of him was anchored with guilt at having to force his boyfriend to hide integral parts of himself, but he figured his parents might be fine with him not being in contact for a year, but having a tentacled, three-eyed boyfriend with moving tattoos and a crippling fear of mirrors and himself was a little too "out there" for them. 

Cecil seemed quite content to sit back from the conversation, sipping on his tea and listening to the three siblings talk about their childhoods. "You know," Marcia grinned, "Mama gave Carlos his first lab coat when he was six, and he didn't take it off for a week!"

Abel laughed, nearly spitting out his tea all over the table in the process. "Oh yeah! Remember when you started crying when she made you take a bath? She had to rip it off you!" As his elder brother laughed, Carlos sank further into the chair.

"Well, as I seem to remember, Marcia said 'thank you' to someone that asked her out, and Abel didn't know we breathed when we slept until he was ten." 

A cacophony of splutters came from Abel, while Marcia just shrugged. "I married that someone, fortunately they like my charm," She said, almost smugly. Abel grumbled, having no excuse. Cecil laughed, resting his head in between Carlos' neck and shoulder. A few seconds later their parents came in. Carlos' father was a tall man, almost as tall as Cecil, he was strongly built with a kind expression. His hair was curly, which appeared to run in the family, though none had hair as perfect as Carlos. Streaks of grey shone through the dark locks- another reoccurring trait. 

"Cecil, my darling, how good to meet you!" Mama gushed, pulling the radio host to his feet and cupping his cheeks. She was quite a bit shorter than Cecil, and Carlos smiled softly when the radio host actually bent down for her to reach without straining herself.

"The pleasure is all mine," Cecil replied. While Mama turned to Carlos with her eyes narrowed, probing him about how much Cecil ate, his father shook Cecil's hand firmly. His eyes were dark like Carlos' while Mama and his elder siblings had bright blue eyes. Clearly not a man of many words, don't you dare hurt him, was clearly communicated through a look. (Cecil had aced Non-Verbal and Telepathic Communications) "Welcome to the family," was added onto the end, along with an upturning of the eyes. 

Cecil thanked him profusely, the host's knack of filling silence with pointless chatter coming in handy. Carlos watched as his boyfriend charmed his parents and his family with his amazing personality. Carlos looked around, taking in the room he never thought he'd see again. Finally, his eyes met with Dante's. He smiled and waved at his younger brother who still had that pink flush along his cheeks. He raised an eyebrow, and Dante finally met his eyes. Carlos frowned when Dante's face grew redder and he quickly looked away without offering a second glance. 

"Now, let's eat," Mama announced, "Dante get off that phone and come help me with dinner," Dante grumbled, but stood and walked past them all into the kitchen. "Carlos, why don't you show Cecil your room," 

Dante's strange behaviour was quickly placed aside when Cecil linked their hands, staring into his eyes lovingly. Marcia made a gagging noise, while Abel squeaked. As he led Cecil upstairs, Carlos couldn't get Dante out of his head. What reason would he have to be acting so strange- stranger than usual? When he reached the top of the stairs a thought sprung into his head.

Maybe Cecil had forgotten to control one of his oddities?

Maybe Dante had seen a tattoo slither, or a tentacle poke out of his dress shirt? Maybe Cecil's eyes had swirled a little too noticeably without Cecil realising it? Once again, his thoughts were shaken away when Cecil squeezed his hand, and Carlos realised they were facing his room. 

"Is it really radioactive in there?" Cecil asked, pointing to the neon yellow sign on Carlos' bedroom door. 

Sighing, Carlos shook his head. "No, don't worry, it's entirely safe. If not a bit cringy."

"Awww!" Cecil cooed, hugging Carlos' arm, "Perfect Carlos, nothing to do with you is embarrassing or cringy!" 

"We'll see," Carlos grumbled, opening the door. 

Carlos' bedroom hadn't changed either. His bed had been made and was covered in starry bedsheets. His stuffed toy cells lay next to his pillow, along with a stuffed toy beaker. His blue walls were lined with various posters- some rock bands, some male models (he covered his face with a hand and swore to take them down as soon as possible- he hadn't even remembered that he had them), and above his bed on the ceiling was a giant poster of the periodic table of elements. 

To the left of his bed was his desk, tidier than he'd left it (gracias, mama), but still covered with pencils and sketches and books. His bookshelf was across the room, next to his TV stand. Next to the periodic table were more than a dozen glow in the dark stars. They swirled around the poster and covered the rest of his ceiling. Cecil had wandered in and was poking at his bookshelf, then gazing up in wonder at the stars, then staring appreciatively at the posters he'd hung. "You've got good taste," Cecil winked. 

"Stoooop," Carlos groaned, standing behind Cecil and hugging his waist. "I was a horny, confused, repressed teenager."

"Weren't we all?" Cecil replied, and Carlos had to admit that he had a point. "There's nothing wrong with them, like I said, good taste."

"Well, I bagged you didn't I? I think that's proof of my great taste in men," He hid his face in Cecil's neck. "I just don't want you to feel...inadequate, I guess."

"Not at all, dear Carlos," Cecil said, spinning around and hugging Carlos back. "I know how you feel about me,"

That was one thing Carlos adored about Cecil. He was very self-assuring. "You do," 

Cecil hummed and continued to tickle Carlos' neck with his breaths. "Hey," Carlos said, after a minute or so, "did you happen to notice anything strange happen to you?"

"I think I would have noticed,"

"No, I mean, like did you feel your tattoos move, or do you think your eyes changed colour?"

Cecil pulled back, frowning. "Not at all. I was trying very hard to control it all...did- did they notice?" He breathed the last sentence out with a slight tremor to his voice, and Carlos was quick to pull him back in.

"Babe you're doing a great job! I didn't see anything I just...wanted to make sure." 

Apparently content with this answer, Cecil went back to purring happily against Carlos' neck, eventually pressing soft and sweet kisses to the tender skin. After which, any concerns about Cecil and Dante were forgotten. 

* * *

Dinner was announced half an hour later. Mama's shouts were accompanied by the familiar smell of her home cooking, and the couple who were cuddled on Carlos' childhood bed slowly rose, stretched, and ventured downstairs. Family dinners were one of the things Carlos missed most about living so far away. That, and his mother's home cooking. 

The table was lined with food, bowls of meats covered in sauce, salads, couscous, crips, a plate of tortillas, and various dips too. Carlos' mouth began to water as he took a seat next to Marcia. Cecil took the seat on the other side of Carlos, while Abel, mama, and Dante sat opposite them, with Carlos' father at the head of the table. 

Mama raised her hands and exclaimed that it was time to eat. With gusto, everyone tucked in. Piles of cooked meat on tortilla wraps, with salad on top, garnished with sauce. Carlos breathed it in, the scent of home. Cecil seemed equally as enamoured with dinner, showering his blushing mother with compliments- although a bit strange- make her bright red anyway.

When the family are settled with food on plates and drinks topped up, Abel breaks the silence. "So, a radio host then? Carlos has been holding out on us. We've never had a celebrity in the family."

Marcia rolled her eyes, "This again?"

"I'm excited, okay? Besides I'm taking an interest in the man who got our little brother out of his lab for once." 

Carlos whined in protest. "They're not wrong," His father adds with a cheeky grin, making Abel cackle and Carlos pout even more. 

"Well," Cecil began, and Carlos could tell he was flattered by the attention. "I'm not famous, per se, but I am fairly well known. Night Vale is quite small though, so it's no wonder." He smiles and looks over at Carlos briefly, "Carlos is more of a celebrity than I am- if I'm being honest."

Abel spits out his drink. "Carlos? A celebrity?!" Cecil nodded.

"Thanks," Carlos said, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"No offence, man, but I can't really imagine you as the celebrity type." 

"Well Night Vale is very interested in science, and when we heard that scientists would be coming to study us and our town, well we were overjoyed! Carlos himself was a bonus. I even managed to get him to help me with a kids science corner section which has been a hit with the PTA."

Carlos' mama cooed, "My little boy is a well-known scientist! We're so proud of you, why wouldn't a town love you." Carlos thanked her and bashfully ate his dinner. "Cecil, tell us more about the radio job! How long have you been working there?"

Cecil laughed, "So long I can't even remember, a few hundred decades maybe?"

While Carlos almost choked on his food, his family burst out laughing. "And he's funny too- you really hit the jackpot," Marcia said, winking at him. Carlos flicked a piece of food at her in indignation. 

"Have you always wanted to be a radio host?" His father asked once the laughter had died down.

"Oh yes, ever since I can remember. I grew up with the show and it was my dream to one day run it. When I got the internship I was ecstatic. But of course, it was written in the Big Book of Prophecies my mother liked to study that I was to be the next voice of Night Vale, so it wasn't really a surprise but I was happy nonetheless." 

There was a beat of silence. 

"Big Book of Prophecies?" Dante spoke up. Staring at Cecil with a strange look in his eyes. Cecil nodded as if knowing about the Big Book of Prophecies was common knowledge outside of Night Vale. "Sounds interesting."

"It is indeed, the Night Vale secret police are very fond of it. But of course, only certain people are allowed to read the book." Cecil sighed. "Some people just aren't suited for the emotional burden of knowing what has been, is, and what will be." 

Dante shrugged, "It's a big burden."

"I agree. Never did my mother any good, but hey, I'm a radio host now."

"Did she find out anything else?" 

Cecil hummed in contemplation. "Well, she told me that my niece would grow up to be the youngest person ever to perform a heist on a secret government building in Night Vale- which she was, and- oh! My mother's favourite was that I'd join the Night Vale bowling team and that I would be the reason we won against Desert Bluffs. I'd pull our team out of the jaws of defeat!" His hand was clenched tightly as if grasping the victory himself. Then he sat back in his seat. "Hasn't happened yet, but I'm holding out."

"Cool!" Dante breathed out, eyes wide and his voice dripping with fascination. Carlos and the rest of his family looked between each other, shrugged, and let it go. 

Mama clapped her hands, "Cecil, you mentioned a niece? You have a big family?"

"Just my sister Abby, my niece Janice, and her step-father Steve Carlsberg. My mother hopped off our mortal coil years ago now and appears to be doing rather well for herself. I also think I have a brother."

"You think?" Marcia asked, a forkful of food hanging halfway to her mouth. 

"The thing is I don't remember having one, but my personal records say otherwise. Oh well, things like this happen all the time." 

"It's true," Dante piped up, "That man turned up with amnesia and no one knows who he is, he doesn't know either!" Everyone bar Carlos and Cecil sighed, "I say it's the governments doing."

Before papa could tell him off, Cecil added on. "More than likely. Governments wipe memories all the time, happened to me on more than one occasion, but it's usually for the person's safety."

"Wait, you believe that?" Dante asked, "Like, conspiracy theories." 

"Not conspiracy theories, conspiracy fact. Greater forces are always intervening in Night Vale, you get used to it after a while. There was this one time-"

"Okay!" Carlos interrupted, gaining thankful looks from his parents and two siblings. Dante had never looked so pissed off at him. Cecil, thankfully, wasn't annoyed but looked more confused. "Marcia, when's Haruka getting here?" 

"Soon I think, and don't worry, they're bringing Keith too. They wanted to give us a bit of alone time before we get weighed down by nap times, crying, and diapers, you know?"

Mama stood, "Well, they'll be just in time for dessert, has everyone finished?" 

Everyone replied that they had. Mama declined Cecil and Carlos' offers of assistance, instead gaining Marcia and Abel's helping hands to carry the plates and glasses. Dante was recruited to wash the dishes, which he did only with mild reluctance. Only a few moments later Marcia's partner arrived. Haruka arrived with a polite knock on the door. They opened it with one hand, balancing a cooing baby on their hip and a large black strapped bag on their other shoulder. 

"Haru!" Carlos' father greeted, standing and helping them through the door, "Come in, come in, grab a seat,"

Haruka thanked him and placed their bag down, taking the baby Keith on their lap. Haruka was about as tall as Carlos' mother (With Abel being the tallest, Marcia next, Carlos, Carlos' father, Dante, and finally Carlos' mother), their fark hair was tied in a neat plait that trailed down their back. Their clothes were plain, perfect for taking care of a temperamental baby. 

"Carlos," They said, smiling pleasantly. "It's a pleasure to meet you." 

"Likewise," Carlos replied. "This is my boyfriend Cecil. Cecil, this is Marcia's partner Haruka."

The pair exchanged handshakes and polite smiles. Keith giggled and attempted to grab the table cloth, trying to shove it into his mouth, the white fabric clenched in a chubby fist. Haruka gently prised it out of the baby's grasp and when he began to fuss, they stood up. Carlos and Cecil watched as they gently bumped Keith up and down while Carlos' father cooed at him. They eventually came round to the visitors. 

"Would you like to hold him?" 

The words caught in Carlos' throat, and he nodded instead. He stood too and allowed Haruka to hand out the baby to him. His arms sagged slightly with the weight, but Carlos soon adjusted. Holding a baby was no different to holding Khoshekh- just less poisonous, and also not a cat. He wiggled, and drooled, and grabbed at Carlos' hair and glasses, and Carlos had never been so in love. 

The weight of life in his arms, new and squishy and vulnerable, made Carlos feel something he hadn't in a while. The wonder of pondering life, how this tiny being had been created out of almost nothing and would grow up like the rest of them would. Keith stared into his eyes. Big, dark eyes peering into his own. Dribble dripped onto Carlos' lab coat, and Carlos wiped it away. The coat was dirty anyway. Keith giggled, and Carlos couldn't help joining in. 

When he turned around, Cecil was staring at him. His head resting on one hand, with a dopey smile on his face. The rest of his family walked into the room, with his mama audibly exclaiming: "How cute you all are together!" 

Marcia lay her head on her mother's shoulder and pulled Dante in for a tight side-hug, which he protested against with a whine and a scowl. Carlos quickly handed Keith back to an apologetic but grinning Haruka. "Leave them be," They chided gently. Marcia let go of her brother and mum and instead embraced her partner from behind, resting her head on their shoulder. Keith giggled when he saw his mother and reached for her dark curly hair, without success. 

"Sit, sit Haruka, please, dessert will be only a minute," Mama announced, making the rest of her children sit at the table. Marcia moved mama's plate so that Haruka sat where she used to, and mama sat opposite her husband. Carlos looked once more at Cecil who was still gazing at him like he was the only person in that room, like he was the only person Cecil had ever known. Like he was something so beautiful that Cecil, in all his wonder and enigma, couldn't look away. 

Carlos was in a similar predicament. Cecil intense gaze overwhelmed him, the affection and adoration pouring off him in waves, and crashing against Carlos. His eyes flitted over the table to where Dante sat, glaring at the two. Dark eyes narrowed into something Carlos couldn't describe, something no one else saw. When Dante met his eyes, he quickly looked away, blushing profusely.

Before Carlos could ask him what was wrong, mama arrived bearing dessert, and among the delicately spun caramel atop chocolate cakes served with cream, all his anxieties were once again forgotten.

* * *

Later, Carlos finds Cecil sitting on the porch. 

Family time is a very personal thing, and something that Cecil- a bachelor for most of his life, and without an immediate family for the other part of his life- finds very overwhelming. When he had excused himself in order to phone Janice and get some air Carlos had let him go with a peck on the cheek which his family had been very keen to point out and fawn over.

As embarrassing as it is, Carlos loves it. He loves showing Cecil off in all his weird wonder, and he loves watching his family love Cecil too. How Abel hounds him about his celebrity status with stars in his eyes, Marcia and Haruka letting him play with Keith, and his parents showing off their collection of Carlos' pictures throughout the years. The ones of him in the bath, where he was a tree for his school's Christmas show, when Marcia dressed him up and paraded him about the living room. His mama's favourite is one of all the siblings together. Dante isn't older than Keith, Carlos has finally left toddlerhood behind (though, is still sporting a fair amount of baby fat, Marcia is missing her front two teeth, wearing a pinafore, and looks adorable in pigtails, and Abel is covered in muck holding a football under his arm.

Carlos remembers that day. One of his earliest memories is mama telling him to help support Dante while he sits. Mama had yelled at Abel for getting so mucky so quickly, and Marcia had been re-doing her hair until just before the picture was taken.

However, Cecil's favourite is a different picture. Carlos pretended not to notice his mama slipping it to Cecil when she thought no one's looking. It's a picture of him in a 3/4 view. He's five, and staring at a newborn Dante in his crib. His younger brother is barely visible, just out of frame, but part of his scrunched up face and clenched fist are visible, along with a mop of dark curled hair. Carlos is staring at him with the same wonder he looked at Keith with.

Considering how Cecil looked at him then, it's no wonder that picture is his favourite.

While Cecil is holding Keith, Carlos can't help but wonder what the baby would think of Cecil's moving tattoos. He imagined the baby would watch them intensely, trying to touch them, to see if they're as fluid as they look. Maybe in years to come, he'd tell his parents, or maybe he and Cecil would make it their thing. Something to bond with his nephew over. 

And to make things even more difficult on Carlos' poor heart, Cecil looks absolutely adorable holding the baby. He's a natural. Where she's curled up against Haruka, Marcia winks at him, and Carlos sticks out his tongue. 

On the porch, Cecil sat staring at the stars. He didn't stir when Carlos sat next to him, nor did he stir when Carlos shuffled closer, the night chill reaching his bones. The desert out here got cold at night, unlike in Night Vale where on Wednesdays and Sundays it got warmer at night, despite there being an obvious lack of sun. Carlos hadn't solved that one yet, but he was keeping Cecil and his listeners up to date. 

Cecil lay his head on Carlos' shoulder, and Carlos could have sworn he ascended. 

Suddenly, they were back in the carpark at Arby's. Cecil shuffled even closer, and Carlos wrapped an arm around his waist. "How are you doing, Cecil?"

"The lights don't blink here." Was the reply. Cecil's voice was quiet. "The ones above us. They're constant. Sparkling, almost. It's beautiful." 

Carlos looked at Cecil. "You're right, they are." 

"Everything is so different here." 

"Good different?"

"Very good different, but still different." There was a moment of quiet between the two. "I like your family."

"They like you too." 

"Your little brother is certainly most like you," Cecil says, and Carlos can't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

Cecil hummed. "He's not so into science, but instead mythical creatures and the like. You're both studious. He knows about the government controlling our every move. He says he's going to study it. Possibly even start a revolution."

Carlos groaned, grinning fondly. "He's seventeen, every seventeen year old wants to start a revolution of some kind." 

"I guess you're right. I wanted to overthrow our high school principal in order to allow me to start a radio show."

A burst of laughter eruptted from Carlos. "Were you successful?"

Cecil shook his head. "Of course not. I'm only thankful Tamika Flynn was more organised and committed to her cause than I was to mine."

"I wanted to overthrow the government to see what they were really hiding in area 51," Carlos added, absentmindedly, prompting Cecil to ask if he had been successful in that, to which Carlos shook his head. "No, me neither. I had so many ideas. Aliens, black holes, superhuman beings. Though I found Night Vale, which is everything I wanted area 51 to be and more."

"We have a five-headed dragon."

"We do indeed." 

The stars glittered above them, and eventually, it grew too cold to stay outside any longer. Mama greeted them with hot chocolate and blankets and invited them to join in on their family evening time, which was just for them to talk and exchange stories. Shortly thereafter Haruka and Marcia turned in for the night, Keith already fast asleep in bed. Dante was next, kissing his parents on the cheek and giving Carlos a hug. When he reached Cecil, he froze like a deer in the headlights and shot upstairs. 

Cecil and Carlos were next. They exchanged goodnight's and thank you's and stumbled upstairs, tipsy on hot chocolate and trailing blankets behind them like tired children. Carlos' bed was nothing short of a blessing. Cecil usually slept on top of Carlos anyway, preferring to hear his heartbeat as he drifted off to sleep, and Cecil's weight was of massive importance to Carlos now. Above them, the night sky fashioned out of glow in the dark stars and paint glowed yellow-y green, like radioactive waste.

Cecil sighed, "Ah, the faint glow of nuclear fallout. Feels like home." 

Carlos could only roll his eyes, pressed a kiss to Cecil's head, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Carlos woke up alone and cold. His alarm clock read 8:15, and there was the distinct missing weight on his chest. 

It had taken a while to get used to the gentle weight of Cecil lying on him, as Carlos had spent most his years as a bachelor, but once he discovered that Cecil offered unlimited warmth and support- even while sleeping. Many a night had been spent with Cecil's hands in his hair, talking him down from a nightmare. Likewise, when Cecil awoke gasping for breath and reaching for something that remained in his subconscious, it was Carlos who let Cecil trace his fingers down the scientists face. He who wiped away Cecil's tears and kissed his pale cheeks, and finally it was Carlos who would gently pull Cecil down back to lying on his chest, pulling him tight, scaring away any night terrors.

Carlos sat up. His duvet had been tucked tightly under his chin, a habit of Cecil's. Something he did when he left for work and Carlos wasn't up yet, and something he vaguely remembered his mother doing to him. Though, he said, it might have been to keep me in bed rather than offer a sense of comfort. Carlos decided not to push further.

Instead, he grinned fondly at the duvet and decided to get ready for the day.

Fifteen minutes later- after wrangling unruly hair (which he suspected a certain radio host may have been playing with before he woke up) and washing his face, and finding suitable clothes- Carlos made his way down the stairs. He could smell coffee, proper coffee, made in a proper copper coffee pot. One of his abuela's favourite items, and one that she had gifted to his family. 

When he reached the table, he found Cecil sipping on a black coffee in deep conversation with his parents. 

Across the table, Marcia and Haruka sat with Keith, making conversation between each other while feeding Keith pureed food. "Carlos, you're finally up huh?" Marcia said once she spotted him. 

"It's only 9 AM!"

"Only 9 AM, Carlos that's half the day away!" Mama cut in, sipping her black coffee. "We were thinking of heading to the beach today, what do you and Cecil think about joining us?" 

Carlos looked at Cecil. Night Vale wasn't known for its white, sandy beaches. In fact, the nearest beach was hundreds of miles away. Children learned to swim in the pond in Mission Grove park, and beaches (like mountains) were generally observed to be myths within Night Vale. 

Not to mention the dilemma of Cecil in swim shorts. Not only would they cause havoc with Carlos' poor heart (and...some other organs), but the bare skin would mean less room for errors should Cecil's tattoos grow restless and decide to go walkabout, so to speak. 

Cecil smiled. "I think that sounds like a marvellous idea, don't you Carlos?" 

Scientifically, there was no way of knowing what effects the beach would have on Cecil's psyche. Not to mention his dreadfully pale skin under the effects of a regular, non-smiling, non-Desert Bluffs sun. Making sure to bring the highest factor suncream possible, as well as a large hat and some turtlenecks, Carlos agreed. The look of excitement Cecil gave him afterwards was worth the hassle of pale skin and eldritch tattoos.

A few moments later, Dante and Abel appeared, the older leaning heavily on his younger brother's shoulders. Both were adorably half-asleep, with mussed hair and shuffling feet. Marcia cooed while mama got them both coffee. Abel stuck his tongue out at his sister and quickly chugged his drink, Dante instead just lay his head on the table and groaned. 

"That'll teach you both not to stay up so late," Marcia said. 

Dante groaned again. "I'm a grown adult, I have shit to do," Abel replied, earning himself a hook round the ear from mama, along with a scolding in Spanish. Carlos hid a laugh behind a cough, earning him a glare from Abel. 

" _Anyway_ ," Mama said, with a slightly murderous smile, "We're going to the beach today, do you both want to come?" 

Abel agreed enthusiastically, reminding Carlos of an overexcited puppy. Dante, however, seemed unimpressed with the day's plan. Suddenly, Abel turned to Carlos with a mischevious grin. "We all know why Carlos wants to go."

Marcia looked unimpressed. "Why's that?"

"So he can see Cecil in little-to-no clothing-"

A loud slap sounded throughout the kitchen as mama hit Abel with a towel repeatedly, Abel, however, only laughed maniacally, seemingly unaffected by his mother who had also begun shouting at him in Spanish. Marcia sighed, and Haruka could only smile politely, bouncing a hysterical and giggling Keith on their lap. 

Dante, immediately after Abel had opened his mouth, had sprayed his coffee all over the kitchen table and was attempting to wipe his face and the table before mama saw. Carlos peered at him curiously. Dante was blushing, as he seemed to be doing a lot lately, and avoiding looking at anyone. 

Cecil was looking down, trying to avoid showing his purple blush. Carlos's father entered the kitchen next, apparently, he had been out the back prepping the car and doing other odd jobs. He walked in. His daughter, her partner and their child were watching their mother shout at Abel while hitting him with a dishtowel. His youngest son was frantically dabbing the kitchen table trying to remove a dark stain, Carlos was caught between helping Dante dab the cloth, asking mama to stop hitting Abel, and for Marcia to help, while his boyfriend sat, not sure what to do. 

Papa sighed, feeling horribly tired. Deciding not to get in the way of his wife and children's business, he made an offhand comment to Carlos that they'd be leaving in an hour, and not caring whether he heard or not, he retreated to the garage. 

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go?"

Cecil paused while stuffing various items of clothing into a bag. A change of clothes, an extra turtleneck (per Carlos' request), towels, underwear, suncream, and finally some of Carlos' books so the scientist wouldn't get too bored. "For the last time, Carlos, _yes_. I've never been to a beach before, and I'm sure there are plenty of scientific things for you to do there."

Carlos shrugged, "You're not wrong, but the point of a beach trip is to relax."

"Do you not find science relaxing?" 

"Well, yes," Carlos shifted where he was lying on his bed. He then stood, standing behind Cecil and wrapping his arms around the radio host's waist, "but mama won't be happy if I start testing what kinds of sand the beach has, besides, nowhere's quite as interesting as Night Vale."

"Aww! Carlos, you say the sweetest things to me." Cecil exclaimed, pressing a kiss to Carlos' cheek, then to his lips. A sudden rush of happiness burst in Carlos' chest, filling his stomach with butterflies. Thankfully not the malicious Night Valian kind, but the nice kind that reminded him of forbidden kisses behind bikesheds and high school romances. 

He was just about to kiss Cecil again when there was a cough from the door. 

Dante stood, with a towel slung over one shoulder, and a bag over the other, glaring at them. 

"We're leaving in five." He said, before slamming Carlos' door shut. The couple looked at each other, shrugged, and thought nothing more of it. Carlos did forget, hoisting their bag onto his shoulder and taking Cecil's hand. He forgot until he saw Dante again, practically hiding in a corner. When they left the house he and Dante were sat together, and Carlos did his best not to feel hurt when his younger brother scooted as far away from him as possible. 

"He's a teenager," Cecil said later that day after Carlos had explained his feelings. "Angst is the main product of their existence. Hey, about you two organise a heist to the Registry of Middle School Crushes like Janice and I did! Let me tell you, it worked wonders on our relationship, not that it was strained, but there's a certain bond you develop while plotting against a malevolent government registrar designed to cause children humiliation. What do you say?"

There wasn't much to say, really. Only that Carlos would think about it. He'd tell Cecil that they didn't exist out of Night Vale another time. 

Waves crashed against the white sand, gulls squawked high above them, and the heat was that perfect temperature. Not too hot, but not too cold. You could get into the sea and find it refreshing while not baltic, or you could lay in the sun without overheating. Marcia and Haruka had taken Keith to the shoreline where he had begun launching handfuls of wet sand at his parents. 

Abel and his father had raced to the sea and made a competition of who could swim out to one of the rocks and back the quickest, mama had offered to be the referee. 

Cecil, however, was silently observing one of the children making sandcastles, and then he attempted to make his own. His first crumbled as the sand was too dry, his next refused to come out the bucket and instead slopped out more like something that was often found oozing from Cecil's taps. 

Finally, Carlos resolved to help his better half make the sandcastle.

"It's a science," He began, instantly grabbing Cecil's attention. "Your sand needs to be firm, but not too thick. It's as simple as experimentation. You add little bits of water to your sand, then find out which concoction works best. I think 3-to-2 water to sand ratio might work best, but we'll never know until we try."

The next castle half came out, but the top half still stuck in the bucket. Carlos sighed, but Cecil had seemingly considered this a win. "Look!" He exclaimed, "It worked! I can now make the sand people a tiny village. I hope they won't mistake me for a God, I'd hate to get their hopes up then leave."

Carlos smiled gently, "I'm sure they'll see you as a helpful presence and nothing more." 

"I couldn't stand it if they began making shrines for me..." Cecil trailed off, scraping the bucket clean and pressing more sand into it. Carlos assured him that they wouldn't and instead offered to put more suncream onto Cecil's back, which he allowed with a wiggle of the eyebrows. Cecil's skin was reacting well to the sun, remaining that pale colour despite him not heeding Carlos' worry to stay in the shade through the hottest hours of the day. 

When Cecil's back is suitably covered, Carlos returns to his towel and picks up the book Cecil brought for him. He doesn't pay attention to it though, instead, his eyes drift to his boyfriend who has mastered the science of sandcastles and is now going for a sand parliament from the looks of things. 

Dante sat next to him on his black towel, headphones in and avoiding all contact with the sun as well as people. Along the beach, he sees the boardwalk lined with restaurants and various shops. Even further along from that, the pier- a popular tourist spot, and a favourite among the locals too. He remembers running along it barefoot with Dante when they were younger and life was simpler. No government conspiracies, no malevolent forces, no smiling Gods, just two brothers, the sand, the sun, and the sea. 

He remembers wanting to jump in, and for a child the drop was huge, so he dragged his brother along with him. 

The wind whipping their hair, the reluctance in Dante's eyes, the way he pulled back asking Carlos: _please, don't make me jump._ But Carlos had taken his hand and promised that they'd jump together, that it would be fun. Finally, Dante had agreed. 

There was nothing quite like the rush of freefalling. A split second of wondering whether he'd hit the water at all. Carlos clutched Dante's hand tighter, his eyes clenched shut, and he thought he heard his brother scream. Then he hit the water, and a second later resurfaced. He tugged Dante to the surface and they both did their best to float. 

There was a second of silence while they both caught their breaths, then an explosion of laughter. It was days like these Carlos held close to his heart. 

Before he could think, he went over to Dante. 

"Hey, I'm thinking about jumping off the pier again, you want to come?"

Dante's response was instantaneous. "No."

"Oh come on, it'll be just like old times. Remember last time we jumped off it?" This time, Dante didn't reply. Carlos continued. "Come on, I've barely seen you all while I've been here. I don't understand, did I do something wrong?"

There was a pause. Dante glared at Carlos, and he couldn't remember ever feeling as helpless as he did then. Even when he was bleeding out on the floor of a deserted bowling alley. His younger brother hated him, and he didn't know _why_. 

Dante stood, shoving his phone and headphones into his pocket. Then he poked a finger into Carlos' chest which hurt more than he'd admit. "You are an idiot Carlos. I can't believe you! I-"

"Dante, Carlos! I've made a sand village for the sand people!" Cecil. The radio host ran up to them, skin glistening under the sun, both his pale legs covered in sand. Carlos knew he'd have to apologise to his tattoos later, but give them their dues, they were stock still. Cecil pushed his white fringe out of his eyes. "Do you both want to come help me? I'm building a radio station next. Maybe a school too." Then he seemed to cotton on to the tense air between the brothers. "Is something the matter?"

"No," Dante snapped once more, turning his back on both of them. "I'm going to the boardwalk." 

"Dante-"

"Leave me _alone_ Carlos." He seethed, fists clenched until his knuckles were pale. His cheeks were stained pink again. "You seemed pretty good at it before."

With that, Dante stormed off in the direction of the boardwalk and vanished among the sea of people. Cecil placed a hand on Carlos' shoulder, and Carlos realised he was shaking. His hands trembled and his eyes burned with tears. Shaking his head, he returned and sat on his towel. Cecil, always knowing exactly what to do, sat next to him and lay his head on Carlos' shoulder. 

A few hours later they returned home. Dante didn't speak the entire journey, and the rest of the family could sense the tension between him and Carlos. 

Dinner was equally as tense. Dante didn't appear. Carlos wasn't up to speaking much, and Cecil filled in the silence with useless chatter that lightened the mood.

Carlos was at an impasse. 

How to go forward? How to apologise for something when you weren't sure what you'd done wrong in the first place? How to apologise to someone you weren't sure if you knew anymore. FIghts with Cecil were much easier. Funny, since relationships were meant to be more tricky to navigate than familial ones. Dante wasn't the meek teenager he'd left before going on his big trip to Night Vale, he was tough as nails and ready to fight. He almost reminded Carlos of a scared, cornered animal. 

But something he and Cecil had learned was communication. It didn't come naturally to either of them, both with the opposite problem to the other. 

Many fights had been fought. Cecil sharing too much, Carlos not communicating enough. It was a learning curve, sure, and the lessons learned could be applied to any other situation. Carlos' time at home was running out. Cecil had a saying: "never go to bed angry". This had saved them many extended fights, and the same could be said here.

Carlos stood, excusing himself from dinner. Sleeping, leaving home again, same difference. 

* * *

That being said, Carlos was never one for confrontation.

Dante's bedroom door stood, an impossible wall between him and his younger brother. An impenetrable border that shields Dante from any harm. There is nothing more valuable to a teenager than their safe space. Taking a deep breath, Carlos knocked on the door.

"Mama, I said I'm not hungry!"

Carlos sucked in another breath. "It's Carlos," Silence. Nothing more is said, Carlos almost wondered if maybe he hadn't been heard. "Dante, can I come in?"

Again, nothing. Instead of leaving (he's done enough of that), he pushes down on the door handle. It's horribly squeaky, even though his papa had promised to fix it years ago, Carlos was glad he didn't. It allowed him another way of asking permission into Dante's space, while assuring him that he was here to fix whatever had gone horribly wrong.

He held down the handle, but no protests came from inside the room. So Carlos walked inside.

Instantly, nostalgia overwhelmed him. Dante's walls were lined with pictures of bands that Carlos' vaguely recognised. They were mostly covered in men that Carlos assumed were the lead singers. Dark eyeliner against skin sweaty from performing. Hair plastered sexily against foreheads, flickers of light reflected in droplets of liquid flung from the performers. Carlos gulped. Dante stared at him, unimpressed.

"Did you want something?" 

His gaze snapped back to his little brother, lying on his dark bedsheets with his laptop balanced on his legs. Sunlight filtered through the blinds onto the bed and Carlos could only imagine how hot he must get in the summer. 

"Nice room," Carlos commented, mainly to fill the silence. 

Dante rolled his eyes. "Thanks," he said drily. "Again. Is there any reason you're in here?"

 _It's better to get it over with_ , Carlos thinks, taking a seat on the edge of Dante's bed. He feels like a stranger in this room despite it being his old room, and a room he and his younger brother spent so much time in as kids. The room had been so many things. A classroom, a castle, a laboratory, the sea, space, everything. He and Dante had fought to close black holes, and now Carlos was the black hole. Taking up so much space.

"Dante...I...I want to talk to you about Cecil, and about me," At the mention of the radio host's name, Dante visibly flinched and looked away, avoiding Carlos' eyes at all cost. The scientist sighed, playing with the hem of his lab coat. "Look, I know Cecil is a bit weird at times, and I don't know what you've seen or heard, or what problem you have with him, but for my sake- for Cecil's sake, put it behind you, or at least tell us what he's done. Furthermore, I can't help but feeling you're pissed off at me, and I can't fix it if you don't tell me what I've done." 

Carlos finished with a sigh and geared himself up for the many possibilities. Would Dante yell? Would he deny everything? Would he apologise? Maybe, and Carlos hoped for this one, he would explain the problem. But Dante remained quiet. Taking a deep breath, Carlos turned, ready to turn up Disapproving Big Brother Mode. Instead, he turned to Dante, who was glaring at him. 

His face was red, his eyes looked teary, and his bottom lip was quivering where it was clenched between his teeth. "You are so fucking dense." He snarled, curling further in on himself, like a snake coiled, and ready to strike. 

"What? I-" The scientist began, but Dante quickly cut him off.

"How on earth did you manage to get him to go out with you when you're so fucking dense?!" He spat, "To start off, I don't hate Cecil."

"Admittedly, it took me a while to realise things," Carlos admitted, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. He turned to Dante once again, noticing that the boy looked less defensive and more embarrassed. "Dante help me out here. If you like Cecil then why are you acting strangely towards him? You're hot and cold with him, you can't touch him, you get all stuttery around him, not to mention-" Then, the realisation struck him like a bolt of lightning. The look of recognition must have been clear as day on his face. "Oh."

"Yeah." Dante huffed, "Oh." He curled in on himself further, voice thick with tears, doing his best to hide his face. Suddenly Carlos was seventeen years old again, wondering what the hell was wrong with him for wanting to kiss his neighbour rather than the pretty girl he was going on a date with later that night. Suddenly, he was seventeen and scared out his wits. 

His brother's name left his lips in the smoke of a whisper, as Carlos pushed himself further up the bed to where Dante lay, beginning to cry. Pushing the laptop out of the way, Carlos pulled his younger brother into his chest and let him sob. Years of frustration and confusion and days of keeping himself hidden poured out into heartwrenching sobs that had Carlos burying his face into Dante's thick hair and crying for him too. 

"I know it's okay to be...not straight, but I'm still scared, and I'm sorry," Dante sobbed, curling his fists into the front of Carlos' shirt. The elder of the two hushed him gently, in the way he knew helped Cecil, and was infinitely glad when it seemed to calm his brother down as well. "I know mama and papa will love me but...I needed you, Carlos! You're the only one I can talk to and you vanished. Not- not a phone call, a text, only a vague letter every now and then. That's _why_ I'm pissed at you. You left, and didn't talk to us for so long, then return with a cute boyfriend as if nothing happened." He hid his face further. "You're my brother. You're supposed to be there for prom, and- and to give me advice and stuff. I don't mind that you moved. But do you know how scary it was not knowing where you were? The university was scared sick, mama and papa didn't know what to do and-"

Carlos hushed him further, tears welling up in his eyes. "I know how scary it is. I'm sorry I vanished. But Dante, you have to believe me, I didn't mean to go for so long without communicating." 

Dante pulled back, raising an eyebrow. "Trust me Night Vale is..God, it's so weird. I couldn't write my address without almost having an aneurysm." Suddenly, Carlos sat up straight. "Listen, you know those conspiracy theories you like? Night Vale is like if they were all true, but condensed into a town rather than a country."

This time, the corners of Dante's lips pulled into a frown and his eyes narrowed. "Are you making fun of me?"

"I swear I'm not. Cecil's a radio host, sure, but he's so much more than that. He is the heart of Night Vale. There's the Sheriffs Secret Police, we're constantly being watched by them. They threw a brick through my window once! Writing utensils, mountains, and mentions of angels are outlawed. The head of the PTA is a glowing cloud (all hail) that rains dead animals, Cecil and I were almost killed by Cecil's evil clone, Cecil owns a floating poisonous cat who kills everyone that takes pictures of it, _and_ I spent a year in another plane of existence." 

Dante looked even more annoyed. Desperate, Carlos lunged forward and took his hands. "Dante, _please_. How serious am I about my science?"

"Very..." Dante replied, eyeing Carlos warily. 

"A floating cat, evil clones, hell, the towns only barber was driven _out of town_ for cutting my hair because Cecil hates it short. Would I really lie to you about something like this? I wish it made sense, but it doesn't, and I have to accept that. You're the only one who would believe me."

For a moment there was only silence. Carlos squeezed Dante's hands, pleading with him with his eyes and every fibre in his being. After a while, Dante let out a long sigh.

"It's real, isn't it. You're not bullshitting me." Carlos shook his head in earnest. Finally, Dante let out a huff of laughter. "What on earth have you gotten yourself into?" 

Carlos wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled Dante into a side hug. "I don't know really, but I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Cecil's really a catch, huh?"

"He is. He's too good for me." 

Dante leaned against his older brother and smiled. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too," Carlos replied. "There wasn't a day I wasn't thinking of you all."

"I love you," Dante said. Avoiding looking at Carlos. The elder of the two smiled softly at his little brother. A little rough around the edges but with a heart of gold.

"I love you too."

"Will- will you help me tell mama and papa?" His voice was hesitant as if expecting Carlos to say no. Carlos, however, agreed enthusiastically. 

The pair went downstairs, hand in hand. Dante stood a little hunched over, still trying to hide parts of himself. But the rest flowed out. A tap backed up by years of angst, finally flowing again. Of course, mama cried, and papa shed a tear or two. Marcia scolded him a tad for thinking so little of them, but hugged him and reassured him how proud everyone was. Abel hugged him, crying the most out of everyone and swung him around. 

Finally, when Dante had been hugged by everyone, he went up to Cecil. The radio host grinned at him wide and gave him a hug too. Cecil, fortunately, loved hugs. Carlos watched as his boyfriend and his younger brother began to have a conversation of their own while mama grabbed Dante something to eat. _Probably about Night Vale_ , Carlos thought. Sure enough, Cecil quickly looked around the room before pushing up one of his sleeves. One of the shorter tattooed tentacles on his arm waved at Dante whose jaw fell open in wonder and amazement.

Dante looked up, pointing to Cecil's arm with his mouth wide open. Carlos shrugged, and Dante turned back to Cecil who was infinitely more interesting than himself. Carlos watched the scene, mama bringing them all tea and Dante some leftovers, Cecil smiling fondly at the boy who, only days before, had been acting so closed off. 

And, with his heart feeling lighter than it had in a long time, Carlos joined in.

* * *

Only a few days later it was time to head home. 

Their bags had been packed the night before, allowing Cecil and Carlos to stay as long as possible in the house. Breakfast that morning had been pancakes. The sweetest, most sugary, chocolate covered pancakes Carlos had ever eaten. They reminded him of his birthday, a rare time when such sugary treats were allowed. 

Mama insisted on getting him and Cecil seconds, "You're far too skinny, both of you!"

Cecil laughed, and Carlos thought about the pocket of pudge on his stomach and decided that he was definitely not skinny, but Cecil liked him this way. And a second plate of pancakes never hurt anyone. 

Marcia and Haruka were visiting Haruka's parents that day, so said goodbye to the couple early. Haru wished them safe travels, and Keith found that Cecil's fringe was prime grabbing material. Marcia left them both with a hug, and the threat of a smack if Carlos failed to keep in contact. He promised that he would.

Marcia and her family left. Then, all that was left to do was say goodbye to everyone else. Cecil, papa, and Abel helped clean up, while Dante and Carlos sat at the table finishing off their coffees. 

"So...Cecil and I were talking..." Dante said. 

"What about?"

"He says I have a knack for radio! And that I understand our world better than most people, better than someone called Steve apparently, anyway, he said I can totally make it in the radio business."

Carlos grinned. "Neat! It's great to see you two getting along well."

Dante nodded. "He also offered me a position as an intern at his radio station."

This time, Carlos spat coffee all over the table and began choking violently. Mama rushed into the room, crying out about her poor tablecloth. The others gave Carlos strange looks, wondering what exactly had happened. 

"Cecil offered you a job huh?" Carlos said, voice scratchy.

His brother nodded. Then, he gasped, his face lighting up like a child waking up on Christmas day. "Can I come live in Night Vale too?"

Before Cecil could insist on what a good idea it was, Carlos cut in, "Maybe you should come visit first, to see what it's like?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," Papa cut in, slapping Carlos on the back, a little bit late to save him from choking, but he appreciated the thought nonetheless.

Dante pouted, but nodded.

The clock on the wall struck twelve, and Carlos stood. "We should leave now if we want to be back before night."

Cecil nodded sagely, "Good idea, perfect Carlos, you never know what the night holds in store for any of us." 

A beat of silence, and everyone decided to move on. 

Goodbyes were the hardest part of life, Carlos decided. Part of him wanted to shut himself in his childhood bedroom and never emerge again. But when he looked at Cecil, wonderful, thoughtful Cecil, and the life they were building together in Night Vale, it made things a bit easier. 

Besides, now the visit was done, and not much had gone wrong, it could easily be replicated. 

Dante had double-checked their address and Carlos' mobile number and made him promise to keep in contact. Carlos, not willing to put his brother through that again, promised and also promised that they'd have him come to Night Vale to visit soon. Cecil even promised a tour of the station, and Carlos made a note to remind Cecil to make sure station management kept well out their way when they were there. 

Then it was really time to go.

They started the engine and crawled out of the drive. Once they were safely on the road, Carlos and Cecil waved one last time and began to speed up. Behind them, Dante ran. He ran out onto the dusty, beaten track and waved at the car until his brother and Carlos' enigmatic boyfriend were nothing but shining lights in the distance. Sparkling like stars, or like the lights above Arby's. 

With a deep breath, and a piece of hope burning anew, Dante turned to his family and walked back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> So this took me forever to write! But can you tell that Dante is my fave? I was like "what if carlos' brother was a total conspiracy theorist...' and then Dante happened and i love my boy
> 
> this isnt very good but atm i dont even care, i might edit later but y'know, whatevs. 
> 
> oo also none of carlos' family are straight (aside his parents) because i say so and im totally not projecting what i want my family to be like
> 
> to clarify:  
> marcia is sapphic and marries a nonbinary person- Haruka. They have a child together (Keith )  
> Abel is demisexual and totally a bear  
> Carlos is gay, yay!  
> and Dante is asexual and gay 
> 
> leave me a comment or something! thank you for reading uwu
> 
> lots of love from me


End file.
